1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a layout processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for automatically performing a layout of elements which constitute a document (hereinafter, referred to as document component) (e.g., sentences (character strings), figures, tables, and images) in accordance with predetermined layout rules, as an example of document layout processing. However, whether a result of an automatic layout is the one desired by a user is found only after the layout processing has been performed. Therefore, if it is not a desired layout result, substantial changes of the layout result or re-execution of the automatic layout processing is needed in some cases.
As an improvement in such a problem, a technique for performing layout processing using a plurality of layout rules to generate a plurality of layout results is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Opened No. 5-204899 discusses a technique for enabling a user to select a layout result the user wants or a layout result close to a desired image from a plurality of generated layout results.
However, when a plurality of the layout results are presented, layout processing is needed each time an individual layout result is created, so that a processing load increases.